Series 1 (Episode 1)
Episode 1 is the 1st episode in Series 1 and the first episode in Grange Hill. It originally aired on 8th Feburary 1978. Summary It is the start of the school year at Grange Hill and Mr Garfield, the caretaker, opens the school gates and Benny Green follows behind. Judy Preston is terrified of starting Grange Hill because of what her friend, Angie Davis, told her but her mother tells Judy it's nonsense as her friend as never been to Grange Hill. Alan Hargreaves and David call for Tucker Jenkins and are greeted by Mrs Jenkins, who sarcastically asks who they are. Tucker emerges from his flat, already in a mess and as his mother corrects his tie, Tucker complains. At school, Benny is told off by Mr Garfield for kicking his football too close to the window and is sent to the playground. Trisha Yates is complaining about her school shoes and not being allowed to wear make up, unlike her sister Carol, who is the 5th year. As Justin Bennett gets a lift to school by his dad, Ann Wilson is running frantically late for her first day. At school, the first years are sent into the hall and Mrs Monroe, head of the first year, starts assigning the new students into their forms. Tucker is throwing paper at Trisha with elastic bands. When he attempts to do it again, he is caught by PE Teacher, Mr Foster, who tells him off and hits him around the head. Mr Mitchell is the form tutor of One Alpha, however Ann is missing. Jackie Heron switches the signs, pointing to the various buildings. Ann approaches Jackie and her friends, asking for the way to the hall. They mislead Ann by giving her false directions. Everyone is allocated a form, apart from Tucker. Mrs Monroe takes him to the office to see why he hasn't got a class. As One Alpha file into their class, Mr Mitchell asks Benny Green why he isn't wearing a uniform and Benny explains his mum can't afford one as his dad fell off a crane and bust his back. Mr Mitchell has put his class in alphabetical order and to prove his system works, he asks Trisha if she is Trisha and she says yes. Mr Mitchell is puzzled when Winkle Graham isn't Thomas Watson and Thomas Watson is sat behind. Mr Mitchell tells the class to move around one. Ann is still lost and she confronts Jackie, telling them they lied to her. She pleads with them to tell her the way, but they tell her she can find it herself. Mrs Monroe returns her attention to Tucker and she knows what class to put him in. On their way, they meet Ann, who begins to explain why she is late. Mrs Monroe reassures Ann and takes them both to Mr Mitchell's form. Tucker is placed infront of Trisha and he flicks a ruler at her, but Trisha hits Tucker on the head and smirks. Cast *Graham Ashley as Mr Garfield *Stella Haime as Janet *Michael Percival as Mr Mitchell *Dorothea Phillips as Mrs Monroe *Roger Sloman as Mr Foster *George Armstrong as Alan Hargreaves *Abigail Brown as Judy Preston *Todd Carty as Tucker Jenkins *Lucinda Duckett as Ann Wilson *Gary Fetterplace as David *Julia Gale as Carol Yates *Christopher Hall as Winkle Graham *Michelle Herbert as Trisha Yates *James Jebbia as Tommy Watson *Miriam Mann as Jackie Heron *Robert Morgan as Justin Bennett *Terry Sue Patt as Benny Green *Hilary Crane as Mrs Jenkins *Peggy Sinclair as Mrs Preston *Pamela Vezey as Mrs Yates Category:Episodes Category:Series 1